Cursed For Eternity
by MylesowaHudson
Summary: Hi my Malec shippers, this is something different than usual. Alec is young Angel, he belongs to Raziel, but one day he meets half demon - Magnus Bane (of course, right?). He knows very well it's impossible to have any relationship with Devil's child. What are they both gonna do? Will Alec let himself to break some rules? Will he be cursed for eternity? Rating for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_"This is not one of those stories about a demon who loves a angel._  
 _We are both demons,_  
 _Demons can't love._  
 _So what do we do now? "_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

" _ **The Angel and The Demon"**_

Alexander Lightwood was only 19 years old when he died in the fight with the demon. He was innocent, he had pure heart so he got into Heaven right after his death. Alec has been included in numerous ranks of Raziel's angels and he started his eternity, the time passing slowly or maybe fast, he has no clue. He's a free spirit and it's good for him. Their siblings sometimes can feel his presence, he likes to visit them in the night, whispering to their ears. He was crying angelic tears when he was watching his _parabatai_ suffering after Alec died. And his sister, oh Raziel, his sister... Isabelle... She became really sad and closed for people but luckily she met Simon, Clary's friend and now they're happy, together, as a marriage. And so Jace and Clarissa. Alec couldn't ask for anything more for them. Everyone's happy and this is all that matters. He was their Guardian Angel, once he saved Jace for killing himself because of his stupid self-confidence. He doesn't have to protect them, they all have their own angels, but Alexander likes doing this. They are people who he loves and nothing can change that. Nothing. And of course, he's allowed to use a glamour – so he can sometimes be a human... But Lightwood didn't use it yet. Raziel and his glory and knowledge his family is safe - it's everything Alec needs.

* * *

Magnus Bane is an old Warlock, over 400 years old. He had been in love before, he broke a lot of hearts but now... He has been actually alone for almost 150 years. No one could give him what Magnus wanted. Love was like a game but the time has come finally and Bane didn't want to play anymore. He wanted to give someone his heart forever. And he still does. There weren't any kind of creature he hasn't dated yet. Warlocks, vampires, faerie, humans, werewolves, genies... Fine, not every kinda. Except for Shadowhunters. He tried but they never loved him. Well. Maybe Magnus Bane doesn't deserve for love?

But he has a special ability. He can see what other people can't – not a Shadow World... No. Ghosts, angels, demons... Warlock saw a lot of ghosts in his long live, a hundreds of demons... but he never really saw an angel. He heard once they're very shy and afraid about their wings. Supposedly those wings are very fragile and easy to tear, not that Magnus would know. And actually Bane always wonders what's like to meet an angel... Are they sparkling? Can they talk? Are they like "Raziel is everything"? Can they visit the Earth? So many questions and zero answers. Magnus stood up from his favourite chair and said loudly:

This is my goal. To meet an angel and make him or her talk.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER ONE**_

" _ **Are you even a real person?"**_

 _ **ONE MONTH LATER...**_

Alec was very busy that day. It was summer, sunny and hot, and Isabelle decided to go to the beach with Simon and their little daughter, Damaris. And everything could be fine if young parents didn't forget to look at their baby girl sometimes. Actually, Alexander understood why – Damaris was playing with her doll, so Izzy and Simon took a headphones for listening music together. Suddenly their daughter decided to go and look for some shells, increasingly moving away from her parents. Alec followed her. She was only 5 years old and the world is dangerous, Izzy would kill herself if she lost a child.

\- Hey, Damaris – angel with black hair whispered to her ear – Come back to your parents. You're gonna get lost. Please. Come back – a girl was smart and suggestible so she turned around and went forward to Izzy's arms.

\- Oh my gosh, honey, you can't go anywhere without me or dad... - Isabelle looked at the sky – Thanks, Alec. I know you are watching all of us – Lightwood smiled. Her sister used to thank him for everything, even if it wasn't his work. That was cute.

He stayed with Lewis family for whole day and when he was flying around the New York Institute he saw a guy. Very weird one. His hair were covered by glitter, he had a full make-up and extravagant clothes. "He's a Warlock" Alec thought, seeing his hands and little sparkles between them. Unexpectedly he raised his head and opened his mouth.

\- Oh my Lilith... - an angel got scared a little – That was quick!

\- You can... see me? - Lightwood was surprised.

\- Yes, I do. Actually. That was my goal for next few years, to see an angel... And here you are, a month later. Can you... uhm... stand on the ground? I'm Magnus Bane – he smiled.

\- Alec – former Shadowhunter nodded his head, staring at Magnus.

\- I didn't expect angels to be so beautiful... - the admiration in Warlock's voice made Alec blushed – How old are you?

\- Well... When I died I was 19.

\- What are you doing here?

\- I was watching my sister and her family... And now I just... Wanted to see my old home.

\- I got it... - he came closer to Alec – What's like to be an angel?

\- Uhm... Nice.

\- You're not very talkative – he laughed. His laugh melodic and bright – You, angels, can't talk to people or it's just you?

\- I think it's just me... - he was blushing openly, Bane could see that very clearly – I'm shy.

\- Well, firstly... You're beautiful.

\- Am I...?

\- Yeah. You know... Is there some limit or something? I mean, you're here now... You have to come back at 8 or...?

\- No, I... I mean... If we, angels, are too long on Earth we become weak and then we can even die. But I don't have to come back yet... Yhm... Well... If you wanna talk... Nobody ever talked to me... They can't see me...

\- Where are your wings? - Magnus changed the subject.

\- I have them only when I'm in Heaven or when I have my human body.

\- I wanna see them – his eyes glowed – Please.

\- No... I'm... They are very fragile...

\- I know, I promise I won't touch you. I just wanna see – Alec knew what can happen with his wings... And without them he was nothing. He couldn't lose them... But he strangely trusted Magnus, like they have known each other for the entire lifetime.

\- Fine... Just for a moment – an angel closed his eyes and slowly changed into a human. He heard Bane's sigh and lifted his head.

\- You didn't mention... that you're so handsome – Warlock stuttered, staring at Alec – And... Oh my Lilith... Your wings are stunning...

\- This is my first time as a human.

\- Really?

\- I didn't need my glamour before.

\- And how are you feel?

\- Weird... but fine. How do I look?

\- Come and see – he conjured a mirror for Lightwood so Shadowhunter could take a look. Magnus was right – Alexander was stunning. His black hair shining, blue and deep eyes glowing like stars and his lips so smooth and gentle. His body muscled, and pale skin without any scars except these after old runes. And those wings. Fragile, made of some weird material, not feathers but...

\- Are they... soft? - Magnus asked shyly – I mean your wings.

\- Well... - Alec touched them – Oh my Raziel...

\- What?

\- It's so... strong feeling when I touch them. It's like... I don't know...

\- Caress but more? - Warlock grinned.

\- I don't know.

\- You what?

\- Why are you so surprised...? I never... uhm... had anyone.

\- Oh... - Magnus sighed – That's... sad. Why?

\- Didn't find anyone. It's nothing, forget it.

\- Whatever. Can I ask you something?

\- Sure.

\- Alec... Alexander. This is your full name, right?

\- I don't like it but... yes.

\- So Alexander – when he saw angel's sight he giggled – Sorry, I love it. Can we meet again?

\- Meet...? You mean... Meet... - Alec was confused – Why?

\- You're interesting. And you're an angel. Why not?

\- I'll... Think about it. I'm not human anymore... My home is there – he pointed at sky – But if I decide to meet... you can wait for me here. Next week. Same time.

\- Sure – Magnus' eyes like cat's – I'll be waiting, Angel – Alexander caught this "A" instead of "a" and blushed a little.

\- Yeah... I... I gotta go – Lightwood changed again into his normal shape and disappeared. Magnus couldn't stop smiling. Not only he met an angel, but this angel was the most beautiful man he has ever seen. He didn't know if angels can fall in love or not, but he was sure he'll meet Alexander more than once again.

* * *

 _ **NEXT WEEK...**_

Alexander was insanely nervous that day. He couldn't stop thinking about Magnus since the day they met and talked. Alec knew Warlocks are half demons and demons were created to destroy angels... Maybe that was the reason that former Shadowhunter wanted to go for this meeting so hard? Or maybe he wanted because Bane was so... different? So interesting? And his eyes... Yes. His eyes were very hypnotizing. Alec had nothing to do, he already checked his family, they were all fine, so...

Couple minutes after he was waiting for Magnus. And Warlock really did come.

\- Alexander! - he smiled – You came!

\- So did you – answered angel, drowning in Bane's magical eyes.

\- I have some questions. About angels. But first, maybe we can go for a walk?

\- Well... Isn't gonna be weird, you talking to the air? - Alec raised his eyebrow.

\- Right... So... Maybe you can...

\- No. I can't.

\- What about beach? Nobody will see you there so you'll be safe – Magnus proposed and Alexander had to admit he was right.

\- Okay. Let's go then – they were walking in silence until they got to the beach and Alec changed his shape to the human one.

\- Now I can't take my eyes off you – murmured Warlock, causing big blush on angel's cheeks.

\- You... - Alec cleared his throat – You wanted to ask me... something...

\- Right. So, you angels can love?

\- We do, actually. I love my family, I love Raziel... More like I respect him but...

\- I mean romantic kind of love – Bane looked at Alexander's eyes.

\- Angels can't love each other in that way.

\- And... angel and human?

\- No... I guess it's prohibited. Besides love like that would be painful for both sides...

\- Why?

\- Because they won't be able to be together.

\- They would hang out like we do now.

\- We're not hanging out – Alec denied – If you love someone... Then you want to be with that person all the time, right?

\- Yes...

\- So... It's simple. I actually never heard about love between human and angel.

\- And angel and demon?

\- Oh God... Raziel would kill for this...

\- They say demons were created...

\- ...To destroy the angels – Alec finished the sentence – I know.

\- So you also know I'm half demon? - Magnus stopped and focused his sight on Alec's lips.

\- I... I do... But we're just talking – Alec felt little anxiously.

\- You don't have to be afraid, Angel - _"Angel"._ Alexander's heart sped up – I'm not gonna hurt you. You believe me, right?

\- I do – they smiled to each other

\- Alec?

\- What?

\- You don't regret it?

\- Regret...?

\- Everything. Your death...

\- I didn't choose being killed. It just happened. I was protecting my _parabatai –_ when he said " _parabatai_ " his eyes filled with love.

\- Tell me about him.

\- So his name is Jace, he's younger than me... I mean he was. Now he's 34. He is blond, tall and muscled... uhm... very handsome... he's an awesome fighter...

\- And you were in love with him.

\- What?! No!

\- Please, Alexander – Magnus smirked – I can see.

\- I... Just...

\- I understand – Alec turned his gaze and Bane wanted to put his hand on angel's shoulder but he knew he can't – There's nothing to be ashamed of, Alec.

\- It is... He's happy now, he has a wife, and three kids... Jem, Will and Max – he smiled.

\- I knew Jem and Will, you know? Jem Carstairs was a Shadowhunter, then Silent Brother, then he wasn't... and Will... All Herondales... Long story...

\- We're talking about the same people – Alec sent Magnus a big smile – And Max was... my youngest brother... he... died...

\- H...

\- I don't wanna talk about it – Lightwood interrupted – It's fine.

\- Okay, I'm not gonna push – Magnus nodded – Look at the sunset. Isn't it beautiful?

\- It is... - Alec sat on the warm dust – I can't see this when I'm in Heaven.

\- What a pity... It's amazing.

\- I know... Sometimes I think that... Raziel took me too early. Like... I always wanted to be an awesome Shadowhunter with family...

\- Wife and kids?

\- No wife... - he whispered – Maybe that's the reason I died.

\- What are you talking about?

\- Shadowhunters can't be... can't like... same gender.

\- Oh Alec... - Magnus sighed – You don't really think that the fact you like boys caused your death?

\- I don't know... Raziel never says why someone died. It's a secret or something.

\- You wanna know? - Bane's voice very gentle.

\- Maybe... But if he said something like "because you are gay" I would die again... So maybe it's better like this.

\- Or maybe you did what you've been created to do.

\- Well... You can be right...

\- See? I'm smart – he laughed, winking to Alec – Are we gonna finish our walk? Or you want to stay here?

\- We can go – both stood up and came back to walking – Magnus, I...

\- Yeah?

\- Can you do something for me?

\- What is it, Angel?

\- Can you... tell Izzy... - his voice broke a little – That I love her? And take care of her everyday?

\- I know Maryse, your mother... So it won't be a problem. Sure, I'll do it.

\- Thank you – Alec whispered – It's been so many years... And still... She never forgot about me... She thanks me every time when something good happens in her life... And I can't go and just show her my angel shape...

\- Why?

\- Because we can't show up to anyone we knew when we were alive...

\- Even as a human with wings?

\- Yeah... So you'll do this?

\- Of course, Alec. Everything – he unwittingly grabbed angel's hand and felt pleasant current flowing through his veins.

\- Hey! - Alexander took his hand immediately – I could hurt you!

\- You... you didn't – Magnus drowned in his beautiful eyes now filled with fear – It was... nice. Different – Alec kept silence – Please, let me. Just for a moment – Shadowhunter nodded and Magnus touched his warm palm, closing his eyes. It was like Alec's body was filled with boiling blood and every inch of his skin charged with heavenly electricity which was... amazing. Magnus thought how pleasant would be kissing him...

Their eyes met. Alexander's – blue like a sky and Magnus' – catlike, gold and green. They could hear their heartbeats pretty loud. Bane was still holding angel's hand but he felt, he really wanna touch his wings. Just to be closer to this breathtaking boy.

\- Alec... - he whispered – Alexander...

\- Mhm...?

\- Can I... Touch your wings...?

\- Magnus... No... - he closed his eyes, squeezing Warlock's palm – No, you can't.

\- Fine – Magnus didn't push. He knew someday Alexander will let him, he just had to wait – Can I kiss you then?

\- What? - former Shadowhunter was shocked. He moved back immediately, his eyes wide opened, hands shaking – What did you say?

\- You heard – Warlock said, looking at him – But it's fine. You don't have to.

\- I'm... - Alec didn't know what was going on. He was torn between knowledge what can happen with disobedient angels and irresistible desire to lost himself in a deep kiss. He didn't know Magnus... _"It's just a reaction to the sign of male interest, Alec... You know nothing about him... You don't wanna be a Fallen Angel..."_ he was speaking to himself in his mind...

...And in the next moment he was already leaning toward the Magnus' face. Their lips touched and they both moaned loudly. That electricity was insanely intense, Alec has never been kissed before and Bane never felt something like this. Usually during the first kiss your hands are shaking and your heart beats faster but this... Their lips were touching really lightly and still, the feeling was unbelievable. And they wanted more.

Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's and trembled when the chills started running through his skin. He felt angel's arms wrapping around his waist and Bane murmured, pulling him closer. That was definitely too good, like, that was even better than the best sex Warlock had in his long life. Alec felt the same. This time was his first when it comes to kissing and he didn't know how to do this, but when he felt Magnus' mouth on his... He knew. His angelic powers created so much energy that electricity was making the kiss very predatory and erogenous. Alec's wings were tingling like they were begging for a touch. Raziel told him that wings are more touch-sensitive than everything in human body, one touch and you're lost. That's what he said. But Alec lost control at the moment Magnus kissed him, so now he couldn't care less about consequences. He took Warlock's hand and put it on his back.

\- What...

\- Shhh – Alexander silenced him – I want it... - Magnus realized it was more intimate than anything, like when you touch someone for the first time it's always introduction to sex, but this... This was more. And Magnus Bane didn't wanna scare Alexander. He cared about him more than he thought.

\- You're sure, my Angel? - he whispered to Shadowhunter's ear.

\- I believe you... you won't hurt me...

\- I'm a demon...

\- Half... I don't care... - Alec was really dazed, his body filled with desire, his mind hazy. He laid Magnus on his back, kissing Warlock's neck and pressing him to the dust.

\- Focus... - Bane said and slightly moved his finger over Alec's wing. Shadowhunter moaned quietly.

\- Again... Please...

\- You were right... - Magnus murmured, sliding his fingers into beautiful wings. He started stroking them slowly, causing Alexander's moans.

Alec has never felt so good before. Every little touch was sending pleasant chills down to his spine and whole body, it was too amazing to be true...

" _Probably that's why Raziel told us not to do this..."_ he thought, trying to focus just a little bit but it was impossible so he just closed his eyes, moaning with pleasure. He couldn't recognize himself. He always was the calm one, emotionless and focused on work. And now he was just... Kissing that Warlock and letting him touch his most important property.

\- Magnus... - he panted, breaking the kiss – We have to... _By the Angel..._ Stop...

\- Why? - Bane kissed him once again, still stroking his sensitive wings – I'm just giving you some pleasure you deserved...

\- I mean... I don't wanna stop... But that went too far...

\- Okay, what happened?

\- Are you even a real person? - Alec asked, staring at the sea.

\- What?

\- Maybe it's just a punishment, maybe some Greater Demon is trying to make me a Fallen Angel...

\- Are you suggesting... that I'm your tempter?

\- Maybe you are.

\- Alexander...

\- Stop. I have to go – he stood up.

\- Alec! - Magnus shouted – Wait! You can't leave me like this!

\- Magnus – he looked at the Warlock – You don't know me. We just met twice. I don't even know who you are. I'm not a human anymore and don't try make me feel like one!

\- Alexander... - Bane grabbed angel's hand – For my entire life people were telling me I'm evil. Because I am a demon's child. But I'm not a demon, Alec. I don't wanna make you suffer, I just saw you and...

\- And what?

\- You're special, Angel. I don't care you belong to Raziel, I don't care you don't know me and I don't know you. I just wanna have the entire time to look at your beautiful eyes. I'm sorry if this kiss was a wrong decision. But... Don't leave me – Alec always had a pure heart, he was thoughtful and empathic but he was also distrustful. And if he met the most breathtaking man he ever saw who also wanted to make out with Alexander... Something was definitely wrong.

\- I'm sorry I was so naive – angel whispered.

\- You know I'm gonna wait for you?

\- I won't come.

\- Oh – Magnus smiled – You will, darling.

* * *

As I promised, something new :3 I'm not sure what's gonna happen here, am I gonna finish this or not, also I'm not sure when next chapter will be here, but... Sounds interesting, huh? I don't know why the whole thing with Angels, but it was nice in my head. And oh - rating for a reason, but this... yeah. Let me know what u guys think! And do you like the cover?


	2. Chapter 2

Hiii my lovely Malec shippers! Chapter 2 is already here I hope you'll enjoy :) And I guess I should warn you - rating M, includes mature contest, blah. It won't stop you anyway. Besides - there's just a little bit of M. Reviews please and let me know should I keep going with this story or not! :)

Chapter dedicated for my friend who's reading this right now :)

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER TWO**_

" _ **Will you catch me if I fall?"**_

Since Alec has come back to Heaven he was nervous all the time. He was avoiding Raziel am much as he could, because he was too afraid of punishment. But also... he couldn't stop thinking. In his mind just Magnus. Not only the way he looked like, not only this electricity-full kiss... but also the 'danger' side – that he might be a demon-tempter and the only reason he was interested in Alexander was tempting young angel. Or maybe he was just a cute guy and Alec lucky enough to get his interest? But what then... An angel and the demon? It sounded like cake with cyanide – never gonna happen and if it happen, you'll die.

And if Alec could forget Magnus' deep eyes, his glowing skin, his melodious voice... There were two things he couldn't - the kiss and the touch on Lightwood's wings. That kiss was actually Alec's first one but... The sensation was almost impossible – and not only because Bane was really good at this... No. It all came to the electricity in angel's body. Alexander knew it's always there but never thought he can use it during... some romantic moments. And he didn't even try! It just happened and... And what angel had to admit – he didn't regret. But even kiss was not the best. Magnus Bane's fingers on his fragile wings were. When Warlock had touched them, Alec literally melted into pleasure, like he couldn't even stop... And couple days after THAT... he understood he... missed this touch. Not only miss, but also needed. Yes. Alexander Lightwood needed Magnus' finger on his wings once again to feel... complete. Because Alec found out it was the reason he liked this touch so much – he felt complete, Warlock made him complete, but the feelings weren't permanent and that's because young angel decided to break his own rule.

He went to check how's Magnus doing since their last meet. In his angel shape he started looking for him. He'd known Bane's the High Warlock of Brooklyn so he thought he should check Brooklyn first. And he did.

It was easy, Shadowhunter found Magnus' loft and he didn't even need to knock – after all, he was an angel! Bane was sitting in a big chair, watching TV. A white cat was lying on his lap and Warlock was stroking him lazily. He hasn't seen Alec yet.

\- Hi – Lightwood risked, blushing.

\- Oh! - Magnus jumped on his chair – When did you come? I didn't hear you.

\- Uhm... Right now... Don't forget I'm an angel...

\- Right – he smiled and stood up – Why are you here? Last time you said you don't wanna see me again... Did you change your mind?

\- Well... I'm... Not really sure...

\- Okay, if you're here I require from you to be in your human shape.

\- I feel more comfortable as an angel.

\- But I can't touch you then.

\- I don't want you to...

\- But I do – Warlock came closer – Don't forget I'm the one with magic, sweetie.

\- Are you threatening me? Or playing with me?

\- I'm tempting you – Bane whispered – Feeling bad about it?

\- Maybe... just a little...

\- So... you're gonna change your shape?

\- Yeah... - Alec has given up and after a moment he was standing in front of Magnus as a human.

\- Breathtaking as last time – Bane smiled with admiration – Come closer, darling – Alec did it immediately, having no idea why. He has knew that warlock's half demon but still, it didn't stop him.

Magnus put a lack of Shadowhunter's hair behind his ear and stroked his cheek.

\- I'm so glad you came.

\- I have no clue why did I do that... - Alec's eyes full of hesitation.

\- You can go home. I'm not forcing you to stay but you can, it depends on you.

\- Why should I stay?

\- We can watch something, spend some time together... I can even ma... - he didn't finish, shut up by Alexander's lips pressed to his. It wasn't something Magnus expected. But luckily he knew how to react. Warlock's arms wrapped around angel's waist, pulling their bodies together.

\- M... Magnus... - Lightwood breathed, snuggling his face to Bane's neck.

\- Something's wrong, flower? - Magnus drowned in his deep, blue eyes.

\- I don't... know...

\- You need me to lead you?

\- W... What?

\- You seem so confused... I can help you.

\- God, Magnus... We barely know each other.

\- And still, you're here, kissing me. Why? Try to explain.

\- Because... - Alec murmured, feeling Warlock's mouth on his sensitive neck – You're... very... _Oh my Raziel_... Interesting...

\- It's not a word I wanted to hear – Magnus caressed Alexander's skin with his tongue – I prefer "sexy".

\- I didn't mean... - Alec's face flushed – I was gonna say... uhm... magical...

\- Well... Can be for the beginning – his smile was insanely beautiful if someone would ask Alec. He felt a wave of courage and stroked Bane's face. Magnus held his hand there, purring quietly.

\- You can kiss me again if you want, Alexander – he caressed angel's back with his thumb – I won't be mad. Actually I'll be really pleased. You know, it's your time to make a move.

\- I shouldn't... I shouldn't even come here... that was just a mistake, I'm sorry, I... - Alec was trying to disentangle himself from the embrace.

\- Shhh – Magnus put his finger on Shadowhunter's lips – Forget about what's right and do what you really want.

\- I can't...

\- Just one kiss. And then you'll decide.

\- Fine...

\- So? - Bane raised his eyebrow – Do I have to close my eyes or what? - he seemed amused.

\- No... I just don't...

\- Oh, Alec, you stupid Nephilim – Magnus pulled blue-eyed's collar and slipped his tongue between Shadowhunter's lips. This time Alec was giving back all the kisses, clinging to Warlock's body. Their mouths were twitching, moving in the same rhythm, matching perfectly.

\- Let's go to my bedroom – Magnus said with lower voice, pushing Alec toward the bed – Standing during kissing is very uncomfortable – he laid on his bed, waiting for Alexander's decision – Come here, my Angel.

\- But... I can't... My wings...

\- They're part of you, they won't break if you lay down, please, don't be silly... - Warlock sighed with impatience and after a while, when Alec was still hesitating, he pulled him on the bedside and pressed him to the mattress.

\- Magnus!

\- Sorry, cupcake, you didn't listen to me – he smiled, watching Alexander's blush growing up on his cheeks – And now the fun part.

\- Magnus, I really...

\- I'm here, I'm not gonna hurt you. I won't. I promise.

\- I...

\- Yeah? - Bane's eyes looking into Alec's, both filled with emotions.

\- Will you catch me if I fall? - Shadowhunter whispered and Magnus knew it wasn't just a typical question.

\- You won't be a Fallen Angel, Alexander – they started kissing, Bane slowly brushing along Alec's wings, making him pleased.

\- Oh... yes, Magnus... - suddenly angel hissed, arching his back.

\- "Yes, Magnus" it feels so good, or "yes, Magnus" it's fun but stop?

\- It feels... so... good... - Alec stuttered, breathing fast. Warlock's finger were moving faster and faster, causing almost orgasmic feelings in Lightwood's warmed up body – Don't... Don't stop...

\- I won't – Magnus smiled a little, focusing on Alexander's wings, brushing along all over their length – You know... Those are really beautiful... But I want you to take off your shirt and unleash them.

\- W... what?

\- Just a shirt, nothing else – Bane calmed Alec down – Can you do this for me?

\- I barely...

\- We can stop with "barely knowing each other", really – interrupted Warlock, looking at angel - You came here and jumped on me immediately so stop talking and start doing. I'm waiting – his voice calm all the time, but also Alec could hear impatience there. He didn't want to crush their 'relationship' so he had gotten rid of his shirt and his face burnt with blush. Magnus' lips parted in rapture, his hungerish eyesight focused on Shadowhunter's muscled abs and his hands squeezing on his lap.

\- Come here – Bane's voice full of desire, hoarsely. Alec trembled when the sound hit straightly to his lower abdomen, making him burning inside. He has never heard something so _erotic_ before, it wasn't about words but the tone which with Magnus said that.

Alec hasn't have time for hesitation. Guided by some invisible force he pushed Warlock's body to his, kissing him sloppy and passionately while his hands were stroking Magnus' stomach.

\- You're doing well, Alexander... But I'm enough of kissing – Bane said a moment after and then, his lips slipped on Alec's nipple.

\- What are y... oh... - Alec breathed heavily – That's... By the Angel! - he screamed with pleasure, making Magnus sure he was doing good. Warlock caressed his both nipples in such a way that when he finished, Alec had his eyes closed and was just breathing very fast.

\- Ready for some more? - Bane's lips made a path from chest to lower abdomen – Alec?

\- Mhm...

\- Unzip it – he touched Lightwood's jeans and Alec did it immediately. He was like in some trans and Magnus didn't want to interrupt, knowing that would make his partner stop.

He got rid of his pants and boxers, leaving Alexander totally naked and starting stroking his thighs.

\- Exactly... - he heard from his angel (well, not his but...) so he kissed his stomach and abdomen then. Still no objection, no resistance. Magnus hadn't wanted to wait even a minute more – he kissed Alec's manhood and then took it all, making circles with his tongue.

\- RIGHT THERE! - Lightwood screamed hoarsely, arching his back – D... don't... you dare stop... - it was too late for objection, Alec knew that. The worst thing was, he didn't want to object. When he felt Magnus' tongue on his manhood that was like to be struck by lightning – warm, wet and... well, **deep**. His hips started rocking, matching Bane's lips' moves. He couldn't resist his reactions, it was so natural and he felt like this was exactly what he needed.

\- Magnus... - he warned Warlock, when he had felt ecstasy coming in his lower abdomen. He was really close – Magnus, I'm gonna... I'm... OH GOD – he came in Bane's mouth like probably catlike-eyed wanted. Magnus wiped out his lips and smiled to Alec.

\- And? What was it like?

\- Am... amazing...

\- I told you – warm hand stroking angel's cheek – Now, my turn.

\- What? - Alec stopped breathing.

\- You were young as a human, my Angel, you probably know how to please yourself.

\- Magnus... I...

\- Do you?

\- ...maybe.

\- Do you or not?

\- Yes...

\- So it's the same thing, you just have to... - Magnus took Alexander's hand and put it on his crotch – Do it for me.

\- N... I can't... - Alec stuttered

\- Darling – pity in Warlock's voice – I'm sure you know how to move your hand up and down – he took of his pants and briefs and laid comfortably on his bed – I'm waiting!

\- I don't know... how to start...

\- Come here – he pulled Alec's arm and then, Magnus was down and Lightwood on him, their chests pressed – And now... - he leaned Alec's hand oh his manhood – Touch me.

\- Just... like that? - his palm squeezed around Magnus

\- Exactly... Like that – Bane purred with pleasure – Do what you usually used to do to come – Alec began to move his hand in up-down motion, at the beginning slowly and uncertainly.

\- Alexander... we're not going anywhere like that... Speed up... - asked Magnus and finally Shadowhunter dared to accelerate and caused that Warlock started to moan – Right... Like this... - when he had felt he was close, he stopped blue-eyed's moves and whispered – Finish with your lips.

\- N... no... - that was the first time Alec really protested.

\- Do it... Please. Just for the end, you don't have to do much, I just wanna come... inside you – after a few seconds angel decided to try and took Magnus between his lips, causing his scream. However, Alexander was still afraid. He didn't wanna hurt Bane or leave him without fulfillment and that could happen with so inexperienced boy like Alec Lightwood. He was trying to copy catlike-eyed's moves and... he made it. Mission accomplished. Magnus' "oh yeah, Alec" was like gold medal for young Shadowhunter and his "give me more" was sending chills down to Alec's spine.

\- Alec, no! - suddenly he screamed when Alexander wanted to withdraw right before the finale – I wanna come during you work down there... Come back – Lightwood hasn't had much choice and stayed until he felt warm, sticky substance fulling his mouth. Magnus was breathing heavily, totally pleased by Alec.

\- I thought... Black hair and blue eyes is my favourite combination... But now... I think the combination of my dreams is your lips and your tongue, flower.

\- Oh...

\- Kiss me – Magnus panted.

\- I don't think you wanna be kissed after... this...

\- Kiss me, Alec – he asked again, looking into Alexander's eyes. Their lips touched in very subtle kiss, Magnus licked angel's lower lip, tasting – You're so good at this, you know?

\- I'm not...

\- I came – he murmured, stroking Shadowhunter's leg – Do you think I faked that orgasm?

\- No... I mean... well... no I guess...

\- I didn't – he pulled Alec closer – What do you wanna do next? Maybe we can... - his hand had gone on Alexander's buttocks, but young Shadowhunter pushed him away.

\- I can't do this – Alec whispered – I just can't.

\- But you want.

\- I...

\- Don't lie. The only reason why you won't let me is the fact you are afraid.

\- Are you really condemning me for this? You forgot I'm not a human being. For me it's not just... sex... or something. It's a line I can't cross.

\- What would happen if you were a Fallen Angel?

\- I'd suffer for entire eternity.

\- Why?

\- Because Raziel gives me my Angelic Power. Look – Angelic Rune on Alec's biceps was glowing gold, absolutely stunning – If I become a fallen, this tune will be bleeding. I need Raziel for my angelic life.

\- So... You won't give up all of this?

\- No. Never.

\- I can take away your pain, comfort you.

\- I barely know you. I'm not gonna risk my life for some Warlock. For a Downworlder.

\- Oh now I'm a Downworlder? But when I was kissing you I was "Magnus", right?

\- I'm... I shouldn't...

\- Of course – Magnus interrupted with sarcasm – Perfect Raziel's child, innocent Nephilim, sweet black hair baby boy with eyes like an ocean, capable of killing demons and ignoring dirty, cursed Downworlders. But we're never evil when you, Shadowhunters, need help, right? When any Nephilim gets hurt and you need is call for some Warlock. Need some information? Seelie Court. Have to find a person? Werewolves, of course. And above all of us – you, Nephilim. Pure, innocent, wonderful.

\- Stop... I wasn't like them... like the others... I didn't... think Downworlders are worse than Shadowhunters.

\- Oh don't you? You just told me about not risking your life for a Downworlder. Please. You're just like the rest of Lightwoods – ignorant, stupid, self-centered people.

\- Please...

\- What? That's true – Magnus' voice cold – Why are you even here? You could go to any Shadowhunter. I'm sure Raziel wouldn't curse you for a relationship with his another child.

\- He...

\- Stop. I don't wanna listen. That's a crap.

\- What do I have to do then?

\- Leave. I don't want you here.

\- You do – Alec's voice suddenly hard – I'm not leaving.

\- Why? You don't give a damn about me.

\- That's a lie.

\- Prove it then. Stay with me. I'll give you everything, you can possibly want. I'll make you fall for me. You will be happy, I promise.

\- I... I can't... - helplessness in Lightwood's voice.

\- See? You're too proud for this – Magnus had turned around and made himself a drink – I want you to leave.

\- But...

\- Now! - Bane raised his voice.

\- F... Fine... - Alec had walked toward the door when suddenly Magnus grabbed his arm.

\- Wait – he had initiated a gentle kiss. Shadowhunter involved, but warlock broke the kiss – Now go.

\- Magnus...

\- No, don't speak.

\- But...

\- No. It's over, we're done.

\- We're not. I'll come again.

\- Do whatever you want. I'm done with you.

\- You really... - Alec lost his confidence – Don't wanna see me again?

\- Of course I do. I just don't deserve for a broken heart. Again.

\- It sounds like all you care about is sex with me.

\- No. But it's the only way to possess you. Because otherwise you won't stay.

\- We understand love... in a very... different way.

\- I don't think to love is to possess. I just know it not possible for you to fall in love with me.

\- Maybe... it is – Alec came closer.

\- Alexander... don't.

\- No, listen. I'm not saying I'm gonna fall for you right now... I can't risk without being sure... We have a lot of time.

\- Do we? - Magnus' hands on Shadowhunter's waist – I'm lonely, Alec. I have been for almost two hundred years... And I met you... You've unlocked something in me.

\- I'm...

\- Perfect creation, I know.

\- No. I was gonna say I'm nothing. I can be an angel but it doesn't make me special.

\- Your soul makes you special... At least I thought so.

\- I'm different – Alec assured with passion – I'm not like the others.

\- I wish I could see this...

\- Let me try – Alexander took Bane's hands – I know nothing... But I can't just... Let you go.

\- So you care about me?

\- I don't know you an...

\- Do you or you don't?

\- I... do. I do – joyful sparks glowed in Warlock's eyes when he heard that.

\- That changes a lot, you know?

\- Does it?

\- Sure. If you care, that's a lot already. I'm glad.

\- So I can stay?

\- If you really want to...

\- But you agree?

\- Alec, please – Magnus laughed finally – Of course I do. I've wanted you to stay from the beginning but... You didn't want me...

\- I do want you – Alec said unexpectedly and Bane froze.

\- W... What?

\- I... - Shadowhunter blushed – Nothing.

\- Alexander... - Warlock murmured, pulling Alec's loops to have his body closer – Say that again.

\- I... - he choked.

\- Yes?

\- I want you – Lightwood whispered.

\- You what?

\- I want you.

\- Mhm... - their lips pressed in passionate kiss – You got me. I'm nobody's else now... I mean... I can be yours if you want me to.

\- Can we just... Slow things down a little? I wanna... get to know you.

\- Well... Aren't you an angel?

\- Yes, but... What?

\- Can't you, uhm... read my mind if I let you?

\- I don't know... Maybe.

\- We can try.

\- We?

\- Why not?

\- I'd rather... Kiss me.

\- Alec...

\- I promise. We will do this because I want it, but... not today.

\- Fine – Magnus kissed Alec, trying to give him as much pleasure as he could.

\- This is so new... - Alec panted – But so awesome...

\- See? You can have it forever!

\- Stop talking – Shadowhunter shut Magnus up, kissing him again. Bane trembled in shock; he didn't expect that kind of reaction, but he was happy about it.

\- You're awesome – he slid his lips on Alexander's neck – You had a rune here, right? I can see.

\- Yeah, that was... Deflect... Block.

\- Beautiful – Magnus was fascinated – What else did you have?

\- Uhm... I had a lot. On my arms, neck, chest, abs...

\- Well... - Bane licked his lower lip – I wanna see those on your stomach.

\- Magnus...

\- Please?

\- Another time.

\- Then in a different place.

\- Here – Alec showed his biceps – I've had a couple here, now these are just scars...

\- I like them – Warlock kissed the place when formerly Alec had 'soundless' rune – You're beautiful. And your skin... It glows.

\- Since I've become an angel.

\- Amazing. But still, your wings are the best. Would you lose them if you became a fallen?

\- They would be black.

\- Like...

\- A demon ones. Yeah. I wouldn't be that beautiful... at all.

\- You don't have to be an angel to look so stunning, Alexander.

\- No...

\- Of course yes. You're very handsome.

\- Thanks... You also... You... Are breathtaking – Alec's face flushed, but his eyes full of confidence.

\- Nice to hear, my Angel – Magnus smiled – I have an idea. We're gonna make a list of things you hadn't done when you were a human.

\- For what?

\- To do all of them!

\- Oh well... Okay.

* * *

 **LIST OF THINGS "HAVEN'T DONE YET" by:**

 **Alec Lightwood and**

 _Magnus Bane_

 **1\. Haven't been kissed**

 _You've been already :)_

 **Not enough**

 **2\. Haven't see the mountains**

 **3.** ** **Haven** 't heard a band live**

 **4.** ** **Haven** 't eaten caramel**

 _5 .Haven't_ _had sex_

 **MAGNUS!**

 _That's true, my dear!_

 **6.** ** **Haven** 't had a boyfriend**

 _You don't have to look for any_

 **Why?**

 _I'm here_

 **…**

 **7.** ** **Haven** 't been outside New York**

 _Not even a trip?_

 **No**

 _Idris?_

 **Doesn't count**

 _Fine then_

 **8.** ** **Haven** 't been on a date**

 _I'm gonna ask you for one!_

 **What? No!**

 _You want this_

 **Well...**

 _I won :)_

 **9\. Haven't told Jace that I love him**

 _Jealous..._

 **He's my parabatai**

 _Still_

 **10\. Haven't seen a little wild cat**

 _What? O.O_

 **What what? I love animals**

 _That's..._

 **Weird?**

 _Cute_

 **11\. Haven't spend night with Magnus**

 _ **STOP**_

 _Not at all :*_

 **12. Haven't swum in the ocean**

 **13. Haven't gotten a tattoo**

* * *

\- Enough I guess – Magnus smiled – Unless you have something more?

\- Not now actually – Alec shook his head.

\- So? Where should we start?

\- Well...

\- Maybe with number one?

\- I thought it's already done.

\- I'm blinking, I don't remember that – Warlock smirked – We should do this one again.

\- You think...? - Alec's voice hazy and so his eyes.

\- Mhm... - their lips touched gently, quickly turning little kiss into very passionate make out session. Magnus couldn't believe how good was kissing Alexander. That electricity, gentleness, innocence and passion – although Alec was so unexperienced. Magnus thought about consequences, advantages and all the risk he'd have to take... And he felt he really can fall in love with this sweet, little Angel. Bane could know exactly nothing about him, but the feelings Magnus had buried two hundred years ago had to wake up someday. And that made Magnus worried - he was afraid of his future reactions and decisions.

He was afraid that Alexander Lightwood will break his heart.


End file.
